Perfect Days Dont Exist
by Shadow Samurai of the Darkness
Summary: Nothings been going her way today, and that makes Kat an very unhappy Kitty. ‘This hasn’t been your day has it?’ He asked.‘No Kai, it’s been perfect.’ The sarcasm in her voice was enough to sink the Titanic all over again.


_Perfect Days Don't Exist._

Ok, basically, random one-shot, because I got bored when I was ill (a bloody cold in SUMMER! SUMMER!) and wanted to torture something, or someone, aka Kat Triagon, my OC. its a attempt at humour and thats basicly it. Based mainly on School Status (my other fic), which means is gonna be KaixKat, and might fit into it somewhere along the lines, but for now, it's just a random one-shot where I can take out my boredom on my oh-so-favourite character (smirks).

Kat: She owns none of the Beyblade characters used in this one-shot story, but basically everything else is hers. And unluckily that includes me (glances at smirking SSOTD) _very_ unluckily.

* * *

Kat woke from her slumber that fine summers morning, bright and refreshed from sleep. She pushed her blue streaked brown hair out of her eyes, as it was down loose now, hanging down past her shoulders to her mid back. She smiled about the dimly lit bedroom. It was 6am, the time when she would always wake up, always. Unless of course one of her oaths of brothers had oh so kindly spiked her drink the night before with sleeping pills. She would have growled at the thought of the faint memory, but she was in such a good mood that she couldn't, plus it brought her some confusion when she thought about it, so instead she choose to ignore it. 

Pulling her long hair behind her head she looked with black eyes towards her bedside table for her hair tie. Smiling she reached for it and tied her hair behind her head in a wispy bun, just to keep it out of her face until she grabbed her hairbrush to do it properly. She sighed as she turned back to the room, it was clean and tidy, everything in place. The laptop as folded shut on her clean desk, no rubbish littered the floor, all her games and CDs were all neatly stacked in their cases. She nodded in approval before jumping out of bed and walking over to the balcony window of her room. Opening the curtains she smiled into the early sunlight. The garden was fresh and green, pleasant as always.

Turning from the gorgeous view she walked to her cupboard and opened the doors of it wide. Picking out her normal attire of purple three quarter length sleeved top and baggy blue jeans, she prepared to change them for her baggy blue shorts and black T-shirt that she used as her pyjamas. The smile never left her face as she changed; this was going to be a perfect day.

Suddenly she heard a ringing in her ears. It continued so she looked around the room, holding her PJs in hand, a quizzical expression on her face. She located the noise to her bedside table, next to the silver Beyblade of Whisper, her magical Unicorn bit-beast. An alarm clock sat there, the digits on its screen flashing as the noise continued.

Bleep, bleep, bleep, bleep, bleep…

_Strange._ The 18-year-old girl thought. _I don't have an alarm clock because I don't need one._ She shrugged and smiled. _Oh well, better turn it off before Pheno gets woken up and starts complaining again._ Her brother in question, Pheno, aka Phoenix, was a pretty heavy sleeper, but this alarm was pretty loud too. And her legendary named brother didn't like being woken up, even if the house itself was burning down, he'd simply turn over and say 'five more minutes mommy'.

As Kat walked towards the alarm she steadily felt her vision blurring as the noise increased. Shaking her head she reached out for it. Further and further. The alarm clock seemed to slip through her fingers though, and her whole vision began to only become a blur. She shook her head again and reached for the blurry alarm clock. _Must…turn…it…off._

Suddenly she felt herself falling…

* * *

THUD. 

The girl groaned and opened her eyes groggily. She now lay half on half off the bed, the silken sheets tangled in her legs or spilling over the edge onto the floor with her. Her front end was laying along the floor with her feet still on the bed, it was very uncomfortable.

Beep, beep, beep…

'Ah, shut it.' She smashed her hand onto the annoying alarm clock before her now, on the floor in front of her face, flashing in her tired eyes. It made no more noise. Sighing slightly she looked around the room from floor height, her vision blurred with sleep.

_Ok, what happened, I was already awake so how am I down_…she growled. _It was a dream wasn't it? A simple, stupid, bloody dream. Damn it, I wondered why my room was so tidy._ True to her thoughts she looked around again. Paper littered the carpet; drink cans and crisp packets lay alongside them, some of the contents of both spilled on the floor. Games and CDs flashed with light in her vision from the uncurtained balcony window. Over all her room as a royal pig sty. She groaned again.

Pulling herself fully onto the floor she looked around once more on her hands and knees. _Great. Just bloody great. _Only then did she realise something.

Thud, thud, thud…

She held her head. _Man, headache._ She groaned again and managed, by some miracle, to rise onto her feet. The transition from oath to woman had just been made. Still clutching her head in agony she looked her room over again. _This place is a tip. But why was there an alarm here? I don't have one._

Looking down she looked at the time. _4:30! What!_ She glared at it. Her head throbbed in pain, her eyes were still groggy and her stomach felt like it was on a roller coaster. _Why?_

Well, the night before, her two year older twin brothers, Fly and Pheno, had decided to throw a party. Mainly because her third brother, the oldest of the household, was out on business. But that didn't explain the headache, alarm clock, and why she was up so early.

_Ok, so maybe I drank a little too much at the party._ She thought to herself, wading through the rubbish covering the floor to her cupboard. _Hang on, I couldn't have, I only had time after rounding up Pheno and Fly's drunken friends and playing hostess to have one. The one that Pheno gave me. So then why do I feel so tried still? _Suddenly the memories came to her.

* * *

'_Yay, we got her.' He cheered to his brother and the group of friends around him. Kat withdrew her mouth from the drink she'd just downed half of. She hadn't had time to drink anything else, so right now he was very thirsty._

'_Pheno, what did you do?' She spoke viciously. The loud music had begun to get to her head, and she was sure that a headache was soon to come._

'_Nothing Kat, honest.' His grin said otherwise. Kat simply glared at her black haired brother._

'_I don't believe you.' She said quietly. Suddenly she felt an uncontrollable urge to yawn. Sighing she drank the rest of her drink that Pheno had just handed her. 'I'll be back later, start tiding up and get rid of all these drunks.' She said, indicating one of Phenos many drunken friends lying on the kitchen's tiled floor, groaning and moaning about something along the lines of 'argh, the rubber chickens are trying to get me, but I don't wanna learn how to fly…I hate heights.' And then whimpering pathetically. Pheno just grinned and Kat looked at his friend in disgust. Glaring Kat walked off to try and find someone's she could trust._

_Coming from the kitchen she spotted one of her friends that she'd invited. His name was Kai Hiwatari, and lets just say, they were more to each other than simple friends and had been for a long while, it had just taken them both a while to realise, say…about five years. The grey haired 18 year old turned from the punch bowl and laid his eyes on her. She smiled, but somehow she knew it wasn't her best. Why did she feel so tired all of a sudden?_

'_Kat.' Kai walked up to her, his husky voice sounding concerned over the music pounding through the huge house. 'What's wrong? You don't look so good.' He said, resting a hand on her shoulder. Kat sighed and looked up into his crimson eyes._

'_It's nothing.' She began, she could tell anything to those eyes. 'Just a little tired I guess.' He nodded knowingly._

'_You should go and get some rest.'_

'_Can't, my bedrooms being used by the others as a get away from Pheno and Flys friends.' She said. 'And I can understand why.' She muttered as one her brothers drunken friends waddled by before raising his hand as if gaining an idea before fainting at her feet. She grimaced. Kai nodded, understanding that by 'the others' she meant her beybladeing team, the Bandits, and the rest of the Demolition Boys, his team. Suddenly Kat swayed. _Why, why do I feel so tried?

'_Whoa.' Kai caught her quickly as she fell against his shoulder, taking her glass from her hand and helping her stand. 'Are you're sure your just tired kitty?' Kat nodded against his shoulder, liking the sound of her nickname when he spoke it, like she always did. 'What have you been eating and drinking?' Kat sighed and closed her eyes, leaning against him._

'_Just something Pheno gave me, I've drank it all now, that's it though.' She felt Kai nod. _Pheno wouldn't do anything would he?_ The male teen thought. That was until, of course, the brother of Kat Triagon in question appeared from the kitchen with his younger twin, Fly Triagon, with a camera in hand._

'_Got'cha Kat.' A flash. Kat heard Kai growl._

'_Idiot, what did you give her? She's your sister for gods sake!' Pheno laughed._

'_Hey, don't get your knickers in a twist kid.' He said, calling Kai a kid as he normally did. To him, anyone younger than him, he was 19, was a kid. 'Just some sleeping pills in some fruit juice, she wont die.' He smirked. 'Its about time she lost composure.' He grinned. 'This is revenge for embarrassing me in public.' Kai growled, he'd heard that story. It had involved Pheno, a dress, a rubber chicken, and lots of photos spread across the whole town, all at the hands of Kat._

'_Where can I put her until it wears off?' Kai asked seeing that as it was only sleeping pills, the only thing he could do was let her sleep._

'_In her room, we've cleared it, kicked your little kid friends out, and its only a sleeping pill, it'll be fine in the morning. Here, I'll take her.' The brother did as he said and quickly took Kat, slinging her arm around his shoulder. Kat was basically asleep by then, eyes dropped and senses dimmed, she didn't complain._

'_I'll be over to visit her in the morning, if she's hurt I'll…'_

'_What ever kid.' Pheno said, walking away to the stairs with his brother in toe. Kai nodded and walked for the door, this party was over. 'But not before I finish my revenge.' Pheno grinned mischievously.

* * *

_

Now Kat could remember vaguely what happened. She been put into bed, fully clothed, and then Pheon had laughed and she'd heard some bleeping from a devise next to her. She'd heard the words 'sweet dreams and a merry early morning' before her door had been closed and she'd fell into total sleep.

Looking down upon herself now, she realised that yes, she was fully clothed, although her clothing was crumpled and messed up, hr hair didn't seem to be in a good shape either, it was sticking up at wild angles like she'd been dragged through a bush. Growling slightly she decided not to get dressed that day, she'd stay as she was. Walking over to her laptop she hit the empty crisp packet on it to the floor and opened it, turning it on.

There wasn't a point in trying to sleep again, this headache would stop her from doing that anyway, plus the fact that once Kat Triagon was awake, she didn't normally get back to sleep unless all her energy as drained during the day, then again, she wasn't normally still under the effects of sleeping pills either.

Overall, she didn't have a chance at gaining anymore rest that morning.

Making sure her laptop had began to step up; she turned and walked over to the balcony window. Outside it was very different from her dream. In fact the opposite.

It was raining. Correction, it was pissing it down. The rain streaked the windows, making the marble balcony slippery and dangerous. Kat groaned and looked out onto the once beautiful, but now drenched, countryside. It wasn't summer, like in her dream either. It was winter, cold, ugly, horrid winter. Growling she turned back to the laptop, seeing the wallpaper she cursed and turned to her cupboard.

Upon the laptop wallpaper was a picture of her, and Kai. Kai sat upon the her huge pure black Arab horse's back whilst she held the reins, smiling up at him as he sat nervously.

That's what she had forgotten. She'd left the horses out last night. _DAMN IT! _Grabbing her anorak she rushed from the room and across the landing, throwing on her coat as she went. Running down the stairs still littered with the remains of last night, through the grand entrance hall like that of a Cinderella Palace just after a ball, when all the cleaners had been fired, and then into the kitchen, which was in an even worse state, she stepped into her boots and quickly clipped them into place, not caring that half of her jeans were tucked in whilst the other half was hanging out making her look incredibly strange and messed up. Opening the kitchen door she ran out into the pouring rain. _Please be near the gate, please be near the gate…_

Running through the garden, her feet squelching in the wet grass, she rushed into the stable yard next to the great marble house. Looking across into the endless fields beyond, she tried to look past the sheets of rain. Reaching the gate at the end of the cobbled yard she searched more, the rain pelting onto her head and shoulders. Her body only just being protected by the coat.

'Shit.' She cursed. The horses were no-where in sight, any of them. Putting her fingers to her lips she whistled loudly, hoping the two horses that knew that the noise meant 'come to me now' would do just that. Turning and running to the tack room to grab some lead ropes to catch the four horses of her family, she sent out an endless stream of colourful language. This was going to be a horrible day.

* * *

Kat sniffed loudly as she trudged/limped back upstairs, anorak left to dry in the kitchen, but clothes dripping wet, her feet leaving foot prints in the red carpet. Her head was now killing her. But slowly, and painfully. It had taken her at least 30 minuets to catch all four horses, and those 30 minutes had all been hell. Her head had hurt her so much that she could feel every drop of water that hit it, her fatigue had made her so slow it had been agonising to see the two troublesome horses run from her and not being able to do anything about it, and then she's found a pot hole in the mud…Her left ankle was now sprained and causing her even more pain. She was quite a sight. 

Walking into her room like a zombie she sat at the computer, slouched forward, no energy left in her body to sit properly. Dragging up a file she read it as her e-mail loaded.

Things to do today:

Revise for German, English and Science,

Make sure new song written for Sabre,

Train Blade/Martial Arts (if possible),

She groaned. Plus clean herself up, make sure her brothers _were still alive_ and then try and regain her normal self, and _then_ _clean the entire house up_. It was going to be a _very very_ long day. Then again, her eldest brother wasn't coming home until tomorrow evening; she had plenty of time to clean up before he could come home and rave. Suddenly her e-mail flashed orange, indicating it had loaded beneath her diary 'things to do' entry, so she clicked it up.

1 new message from, T Triagon. Kat gulped slightly, waking up immediately, her eyes widening with fear.

* * *

_Hey, kitty._

_Hope your having a good time. Hope Pheno and Fly aren't causing you any trouble. Anyway, the meetings been going so well it'll be done by this evening. I'll be back at about 9 tonight. Have fun._

_Love, Tyson.

* * *

_

Kat read it gain, and again, just to make sure. She gulped.

_Oh…shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, SHIT! I'm SCREWED._

Leaping to her feet she ran out the room again, her head pounding, her ankle almost making her fall as she ran to her nearest brother's room. Fly Triagon.

Throwing open the door she ran to his side. Prodding him repeatedly she spoke to him in a loud clear voice.

'Fly, get the hell up. Tyson's coming home early.' Not the most pleasant way to wake up, but then again, he was probably in with the alarm clock with Pheno, he deserved it. The boy groaned and turned to face her. Brown eyes covered by long brown hair opened slightly.

'Tooth fairy.'

'No, your fairy god mother, get up and start cleaning, if we're gonna get this all done before Ty gets home we've got to start now because he's coming early!' And with that she limped from the room again, to wake her other brother.

This time she didn't even bother talking, because she knew it was pointless. Walking up to his bed she grabbed the bed cover and simply pushed. Another loud thud was heard as man and cover hit the ground. Pheno groaned slightly before starting to snore, still marginally asleep. Kat groaned in annoyance and walked around to where he had fallen. Dragging the covers unceremoniously from him she threw them away, leaving him to wake up from the cold. Grabbing some near by clothes she piled them on top of him, well aware that his twitching eyebrows and grimacing face as he reached for the old warmth of the blanket meant that he was awake.

'Thanks for the joke, idiot. Now get up and get tiding, we've got a lot to do. Tyson's coming home early, don't slack off.' And she walked away again. Pheno groaned and sat up, shaking his black hair from his eyes.

'Damn, it didn't work, she's meant to still be groggy, not Kat like, why is she still in god damn control?' He growled and began the ritual of getting up, for once in an abnormally, at least to him, rushed manner. He looked at the clock in his room.

'WHAT!' It read 5:10. Waaay to early for this Triagon. Average wake up time for him, 1 o'clock.

PM that is.

* * *

Ring ring, ring ring, ring ring… 

To add to the morning's already hectic schedule the phone had started to ring. Kat growled as she finished cleaning room one of the house, sniffing as she stood up again. Her room. The rest could wait; her own part of the house would always be first priority to her.

Ring ring, ring ring…

It was her private number, which meant it was one of her friends, for that she was glad at least. Tying the bin bag tightly, full of littler left of the floor from last night, she threw it at the door near by to the other cleaning equipment and gloves she'd used that morning to clean her room and then walked to the phone on her desk.

Ring, ring, ring ri…

'Hello.' He voice was gruff and strained, annoyed, as well as groggy, her run in this morning with the down pour, that was still happening outside, had ended her with quiet a cold. She couldn't help it; she was in a royally pissed off mood that day. For obvious reasons.

'Kat.' She sighed.

'Hey Kai, sorry, kinda moody today.' He laughed on the other end of the line.

'Last night catching up with you?' She could even picture his smile in her head.

'Tell me about it?' He chuckled.

'I'll be over to help with the mess later if you want; I've just got some revision to do. You ok with that?' Kat nodded, sniffing again.

'Sure, I could do with all the help I could get.' She said, sniffing once more and rubbing her nose.

'You went outside in the rain today didn't you? Horses?' Kai asked suddenly. Kat nodded to herself.

'Heh, how did you guess?'

'I know you to well kitty.' He said, smiling on the other end and looked up at the clock in his bedroom. 'I better go now, see you later then kitty.' Kat nodded.

'Bye.' Kai paused on the end of the line. She _was_ in a different mood. His smile faltered. Maybe because he left her, she'd changed her mind? Maybe she didn't…he sighed inaudibly and then spoke quietly.

'Love you.' Kat smiled. She hadn't been prepared to hear or say that right now. _Man, I'm too stressed. I shouldn't be._ She smiled slightly, her emotions being raised. It was always good to know you were wanted.

'Love you too Kai.' Her voice sounded normal again, for when she spoke to him that is, carefree and happy, although still slightly bunged up. He smiled again, brushing his grey locks back across his head; they just sprang back into position anyway.

'Bye then.'

'Bye.' Kat put down the phone still smiling. Blowing the blue strands of hair coming from her forehead to fall across her face, she turned and looked around the room. _Heh, maybe today wont be that bad after a…_

'Kat.' The yell cut off her thoughts. Turning to the door she frowned. That was Fly.

'What?' She yelled back, walking over to the door. Opening it she saw her brown haired brother run up the stairs. Looking around the landing, panting for some reason, he spotted her.

'Kat, Kat.' Kat rolled her eyes and nodded.

'And now breathe and speak to me properly.' The girl said, raising a blue eyebrow. Fly's eyes were wide, as if he was in shock. But why? He straightened up and faced her, panting still.

'We've…we've.'

'You've what?'

'Me and Pheno, we've…we've found a _body_.' Kat paled._ A body, as in, dead body? Oh fuck.

* * *

_

'Under there.' Pheno said, pointing at the mound of litter and bottles. Kat looked, and sure enough, she could see clothing too, covered by random left behind coats, covering most of the person. She looked at Pheno, and for once her troublemaking brother wasn't smiling, he looked scared out of his wits, and he was standing as far away as he could from this body. Fly looked no better, standing next to his brother near the kitchen doorway. _Great, I'm the brawn and brains of this outfit again am I?_ Kat thought to herself. Sniffing again she edged towards the body under the table in the kitchen. It didn't look to be breathing, but there was no blood, which was always a good sign.

_Shouldn't I just get a stick and poke it?_ The girl pondered.

She eyed the body, limp, lying at an uncomfortable angle. Those clothes looked familiar. _Oh god no. Please no._

'Shouldn't we call the police?' Fly asked. Kat stopped slightly, ignoring her brothers words and frowning. Didn't that body just move? The arm twitched. And those clothes. _Idiot._ Walking over to the body, kicking rubbish out the way as she did, Kat towered over it. Grabbing one end, distinguished as the feet by the shoes, she dragged it out from under the table. _Yep, it moved._

'Tala.' She said loudly, kicking the 'body' in the back. The body grunted. 'Alive now are we? Come on you lazy ass, get up.'

Behind her Fly and Pheno, the two black and brown haired twins of the Triagons, looked at each other. That was the almightily Tala! Tala! Grinning they suddenly burst into laughter. The red head lying on the floor groaned and turned over, opening his eyes slightly.

'Kitty.'

'That's right, now get up and get out.' Her angered voice would have sounded so much better if she hadn't of had a running nose. Tala sat up groggily, rubbish and coats falling from his shoulders.

'Man, how'd I get here? Last thing I remember was that me and, err…someone, were having a drink out and then I cant remember anything else.' Kat rolled her eyes.

'Come on Tal, get up.' She offered him her hand. These two, although rivals from different teams, we're pretty close, especially since Kat had been getting closer to Kai. Tala nodded obediently and took her head. Standing up he swayed. Kat rolled her eyes again.

'How much did you drink?' Tala spoke no words just pointed at the table, as he rubbed his head with his purple sleeve.

'Err, are you sure?' The red head nodded. Kat turned to her brothers. 'You've put all the bottles you've found on the floor on the table out of the way right?' Pheno shook his head.

'No, they were already there. We haven't started tiding yet.' Fly said. Kat nodded and grimaced.

'I think we better get you some aspirin and then take you home Tal'.' She said, leading him out of the kitchen, leaving behind the kitchen table with at least 20 bottles of vodka on it.

* * *

Tick, tick, tick, tick… 

Kat groaned again. Her head was killing her. It's constant throbbing had been driving her crazy all day. After giving Tala some aspirin, and then driving him home, to his awaiting parents expecting nothing different to what had happened, she'd returned to her own home and began tiding up again. It was now 4 o'clock. Or just coming up to anyway. The house was now almost finished, but she'd wriggled herself out of the cleaning, instead leaving her two twin brothers to finish the job. After all they'd made half the mess.

Tick, tick, tick, tick…

There was another thing too. She'd given Tala some aspirin, like any friend would have, but now, she regretted it. No, not regretted, that wasn't desperate enough. She _loathed_ it, with a fiery passion. She wished she'd never done it. Because you see, Tala was lucky, his headache was probably gone, he had nothing to do other than sleep off his hang over now, but Kat…Kat had revision to do, something where you needed your brain to work…

Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick…

…But her's didn't…

She'd given Tala some aspirin…

…She given Tala the last aspirin her household had…

Tick, Tick, Tick, Tick…

The _last _aspirin.

Her head was killing her as her pen took down notes. Scribbling away her temple slowly began to pulse, her teeth were bared.

Tick, Tick…

She growled slightly.

Tick, Tick…

She frowned at the paper before her.

Tick, Tick…

Her head hurt…

Tick, Tick…

She'd been pissed off all day…

Tick, Tick…

She sniffed.

Tick, Tick…

She clasped at the pen in her hand harder. Her growling increased. If that went again she'd…

DONG, DONG, DONG, DONG…

'SHUT THE FUCK UP.' She yelled and turned and threw the pen at the grandfather clock. All noise paused slightly, after the ringing of four o'clock. Kat sighed and turned back to her paper in the sitting room where she sat.

Tick, tick, tick, tick…

Kat just roared in anger and leapt from her seat on the leather couch.

'FOR GOD'S BLOODY SAKE, SHUT THE H…'

DING DONG.

'ARGH.' The girl screamed, fists clenched and teeth bared in anger. Throwing her notes onto the coffee table she stormed out of the sitting room to the entrance hall, smoke rising from her ears. Flinging open the door she growled.

'What do you want!' She spat out. Kai stood there, removing his jacket in the porch, out of the pouring rain now, looking as confused as Kai can in public and he eyed Kat, head to toe, crimson eyes taking in her ruffled appearance.

'Your never going to another party again Kat.' He said. Kat just growled. Kai rolled his eyes. 'Can I come in?' Kat nodded and stomped back into the house, leaving him to close the door.

'I didn't know sleeping pills had this effect on her.' Kai mused, closing the door and heading for the sitting room.

The duel haired teen entered the room to find his girlfriend beating the clock with one of her schoolbooks. So _that_ was what they were for? Laughing slightly Kai walked to her side and prised her arms from the clock.

'Hey, hey. What did it ever do to you?' He asked, turning her around so he could look into her now boiling black eyes. Kat glared, temple pulsing, eyes blood shot.

'It ticked.' The girl growled. Kai laughed, stilling holding her arms away from the clock. 'It's not funny.'

'It is from where I'm standing.' He chuckled. 'Now, what's wrong? What's happened to get you all mucked up?' Kat growled.

'Fly and Pheno were Born!' She said desperatly. Kai rolled his eyes.

'Now the _real_ reason.'

'Fly and Pheno were born!'

_I think this might take a while._ Kai thought while Kat began raving about her brothers stupidity. _A _very _long while.

* * *

_

'…So now I've got a major headache, with no aspirin in sight, loads of homework and revision to do, a song to write, and the rest of the house to clean, because the likelihood of Fly and Pheno doing it is just as likely as me turning into a rubber chicken.' Kat finished. Kai nodded. They now sat next to each other on the leather sofa facing the TV, partly because after Kats extremely long rave Kai's legs hurt, and partly because, well, that was the_ only_ partly. The coffee table was before them, covered in Kats work, proving her point of its amount to Kai.

'Ok then, first I'll cure you head ache.' He said finally. He was regretting Pheno and Fly being born now. It had been an hour since they'd began this conversation. A whole HOUR! Kat shook her head.

'Were out of medicine.'

'Where's your herb cabinet?' Kat raised an eyebrow but told him none the less.

'In the kitchen, on the wall, you wont miss it.' Kai nodded and got up. Turning he pushed her shoulders until she was laying down one her back.

'Stay there, relax.' And then he was gone. Kat sighed slightly and closed her eyes. _Man, I'm still tired but I can't stop, I've still got so much to do._ She thought, getting comfortable. She smirked; ignoring the throbbing pain in her head. _It's been a crap day so far, but maybe it's looking up. Kai's here after all._

Then…

Tick, tick, tick, tick…

'ARRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!'

* * *

Kai sighed and finished his arrangement. He looked down at the bowl of herbs he'd made and then at the randomly placed scented candles he'd found in one of the cupboards. This house took random to the extreme. 

Sighing he picked both objects up and walked back to the sitting room. He'd heard Kat yelling earlier, but ignored it; he only hoped that the basically priceless grandfather clock was still alive…

…Then again, this _was_ Kat…

…Poor grandfather clock…

Luckily, Kat was still lying on the couch when he entered, and the clock was still alive, or had failed to break apart yet. Kat looked peaceful and content, maybe her brow was creased a bit too much for her to be relaxed but she still looked peaceful. He smiled. He preferred her that way anyway to being a fiery arrogant blader that she normally was at school. She could scare anyone with her attitude then, even him.

Placing the bowl on the coffee table along with the candles he then heard something.

'I'll kill you one day, don't you worry, you will pay for this, stupid son of a…'

'Kat, are you muttering to yourself?' Kai asked suddenly, looking at her.

'…ody Grandfather clock. Huh?' Kat's eyes flew open and she looked at him. She cringed afterwards. 'Light, too blinding.' Kai chuckled.

'Just keep your eyes closed. Where are the matches?' Kat looked at him as if he was stupid.

'Burning the house down wont help me get rid of…'

'I know.' Kai rolled his eyes. 'I'm not a Pyromaniac. Where are they?' He asked again. Kat closed her eyes.

'Kitchen, second set of draws, third one down, on the right, under the tea towels.' Kai nodded and followed her directions.

_Hum, that smells nice._ Kat cracked open an eye to see Kai blowing out the matches in his hands. Turning to her he smiled.

'It'll take a while, but it always cures my headaches.' Kat nodded.

'Thank you.' She murmured. Kai nodded and walked over to her, smirking. Kat opened both eyes and regarded him carefully.

'Don't try anything mister, I'm not in the mood.' Kai rolled his eyes and simply turned his back and then flopped onto her legs. Kat grunted.

'Thank you.' She said sarcastically. Having Kai sit on her wasn't exactly what she'd call good right now. He smiled. Kat rolled her eyes.

'So, you were on about a revision session?' He said, leaning back on the sofa. Kat nodded and tried to drag herself up to sit back on the arm of the sofa. But seeing as though Kai was sitting on her legs she couldn't budge.

'I'm not in the mood.' She sniffed. 'I'll write my song instead.' Reaching over she grabbed another pen and piece of paper. Kai paused.

'Where are your brothers anyway?'

'Tyson's on business and Fly and Pheno are…'

BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG…

Kat just growled. Kai grimaced at the loud noise himself, wondering what Kat's head must be doing to her now.

_Head hurts, so much pain, must destroy, destroy noise._

Pushing Kai off her forcefully Kat rose from the sofa and walked towards the sitting room door, feet stepping in time with the gunshots heard from the games room.

Bang.

Step.

Bang.

Step.

Bang.

Ste…

'Kat.' She stopped, mainly because she couldn't go any further, due to Kai holding her back again. She looked down at the arms circling her waist. She growled.

'Kai, get, off, me.' She said slowly, teeth bared.

'No, you stay here, I'll sort it out.' Kat growled but couldn't protest as he dragged her back to the sofa and made her lie down again. He left her, growling with crossed arms and glaring flaming eyes.

Kai walked to the games room across the entrance hall, there he saw the two brothers sitting before a huge cinema style TV screen, each holding a controller attached to the games console that led to the TV. He smirked and cleared his throat. Fly, the brown haired brother, looked up.

'Hey Kai.' Pheno looked around.

'Kid, get out.' Kai just huffed.

'You hurt her.' He said. They both turned around now, their game left to stand of pause.

'Err, Kai, is that punch still in your system.' Fly asked. Kai shook his head and smirked, walking towards the TV.

'No, no, I make perfect sense.' Pheno paused.

'Its about Kitty isn't it?' Kai nodded. 'Great, look, we've done nothing, I've got my revenge, she can do what she likes now.' He smirked, following Kais movements warily. Why was he walking towards the TV?

'Well, you're almost right.' Kai said knowingly, smirking himself. 'But your revenge has had long term effects.' He continued, moving to the games console.

'Like?' Pheno said warily, even though Kai was a just kid, he was a scary kid.

'A headache, general annoyance, and now your making it worse by playing this.' He looked at the games console.

'So?' Pheno said.

'I'm going to have to take it from you.' The screen behind him went blank.

'WHAT!' Both brothers yelled. Kai just ignored them and walked off with the games console in his arms, controllers and cabals dragging behind him. 'HEY, GIVE IT BACK.' They yelled. Kai just sent them a glare, both backed up. Suddenly Fly glared and turned to his brother.

'This is all your fault idiot.' He whacked Pheno around the head.

'Ow. Why?'

'If you hadn't given Kat the bloody sleeping pills then set the alarm clock so early she wouldn't have a bloody headache and she wouldn't have sent for mister boyfriend, idiot. Then he wouldn't have taken the X-Box.' Fly growled. Pheno shrugged, ignoring his brother's abnormal anger.

'Not my problem, you go get it if your that desperate.' Fly looked at Kai just entering the sitting room, cables dragging behind him. He looked back over his shoulder and smirked evilly at them before disappearing, the sacred X-Box in his arms.

'Heh, maybe not.'

'Wimp.'

'You do it then.'

'He's not worth it.'

'But the X-Box, _the X-Box_.'

* * *

'Your brothers really are little kids.' Kai said, dumping the X-Box on the other sofa and then sitting on Kats legs again. Kat grumbled and opened her eyes, tiredly, and stifled a yawn, eyeing the console with concern. Only one was a bad idea. 

'Now tell me something I don't know.' Kai smiled.

'That Whisper is in fact a donkey with a stick stuck on his head.' Kat smirked slightly. Whisper was her Unicorn Bit-beast, and hated being called a mule.

'It would explain a few things. Like whys he's such a jackass.' Kai laughed.

'Shouldn't you start that song?'

'Hey, I'm meant to be relaxing, that involves brain power.' Kat moaned, looking at him sceptically. 'And since when did you become my mentor?' Kai just smiled and handed her the note pad and pen again. Kat looked at it.

'It would help if I had an idea.' Kai nodded.

'Maybe, distance, being alone, because I think you could do with that right now, getting way from those two idiot.' He smirked and Kat nodded.

'Big time. Ok…' She paused and scribbled something down. 'Right, how's this?'

'When were alone together,

I love the sweet bliss of tranquillity,

I wish this moment would last forever,

So it could be just you and me.'

Kai nodded. 'And in only about five seconds, you're better than I thought.' Kat nodded and smiled.

'Heh, ok another one. Not for the song, just for fun.'

'This is driving me insane,

This constant throbbing pain,

Because I don't think I'm gonna make,

This headache go away.' Kai laughed.

'Your strange you know that?'

'Tell me about it.' She looked back at the note pad, rereading the verse she's written. 'Now.' She began to scribble again. 'Ok, second verse…'

'The quiet and the peaceful calm,

Is all I'll ever need,

As I sit here in you arms…

BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG, BANG.

Kat's temple throbbed. Kai sighed.

'PS2.' Kat mumbled. Kai sighed again.

'This hasn't been your day has it?' He asked. Kat just glared into space, imagining herself torturing her brothers. She sniffed.

'No Kai, it's been perfect.' The sarcasm in her voice was enough to sink the Titanic all over again.

* * *

(Heh, it was crap wasn't it, but boredom does strange things to me. Very strange things.

Kat: And I'm the person having to live with them.

Yep. Anyway, review to tell me how crap it was. I should have probably left it for a while before putting it up but I'm impatient and bored so stuff it. (Grabs tissues) I'll be trying to get rid of my cold in the mean time, bye bye).


End file.
